


Bone-In Pizza

by shineystark



Series: Food Services with Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Bets & Wagers, Boys Being Boys, Getting Together, Kinda crack fic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: In this edition of Food Services with Seventeen:Soonyoung makes another bet and this time it's with a very high and very hungry Mingyu...Wonwoo is ready to fight...and Joshua really hates his job.





	Bone-In Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> ummm yeah, here we go again

You must watch this first: www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHXxa5PWxgk it’s not exactly like that but similar 

 

-

 

Once again it was the third Friday of the month so as usual Hansol Vernon Chwe and his friends were sitting on Seungcheols floor getting really really high. 

“Hey guys,” Mingyu says passing the blunt to Jun. 

“What?” Mingyu is too out of it to notice who it was having smoked 8 blunts prior. 

“I haven’t had pizza in a brick.” He finishes laying on the ground. 

“What’s that mean?” Vernon questions.

“What do you think it means stupid,”

“That you're going to order some,” 

“Exactly,” 

“Why do I have a feeling someone is going to tell him to do some stupid shit on the phone?” Seungcheol thinks aloud. 

“Well Mingyu, you wanna turn this into a bet?” Soonyoung asks sitting up on the couch.

“This is why you lose all your weed in literally less than a month,” Seokmin tells the older. 

“I’m a dealer Min, I have an endless amount of weed sitting in my apartment.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes. 

“What’s the bet Soonyoung? I am hungry,” Mingyu asks growing impatient.

“Do like Vernon and make some absurd order,” Soonyoung said 

“I’m gonna get my ass kicked for 2 Ounces of weed,” 

“You probably are…” says Seungcheol 

“I got a boyfriend out of it,” Vernon says walking towards the kitchen.

“Make it 3 and we’ve got ourselves a deal.” the tall boy says reaching for his phone. 

“Got it.” Soonyoung replies with a shit-eating grin. 

Mingyu calls the same pizza place that Vernon did and put the phone on speaker. 

“Buongiorno,” a deep-voiced man says through the line,

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak italics,” Mingyu said very confusedly.

“I think it's called, you know what it doesn’t matter.” the deep voice continued. “This is Mama Mia Pizzeria, I’m Wonwoo, what kind of pizza do you want.”

“You sound familiar, do I know you?” 

“I don’t know do you know me?” 

All the guys looked from one another trying to figure out where the name came from. 

“Holy shit, aren’t you Jeon Wonwoo heir to the huge Jeon Enterprises company?” Mingyu gasps. 

“Well, I guess that’s how you’d know me…” Wonwoo laughed.

“They have you working food service now?” 

“Well, it really does be like that sometimes.” 

“Shits wack. Look, my man, I’m famished.” Mingyu paused and looked down only to see that Soonyoung wrote down the order from him. “Alright, I need a pizza with uh… no cheese and no meat,”

 

“Uh-huh,” Mingyu heard on the other line. 

“No vegetables, and just make two of them shits… I’m mad hungry, extra double.” Mingyu continued.

“So I have here, two pizzas with, no cheese, no meat, and no vegetables,” Wonwoo confirmed. 

“Oh, uh and also make sure it’s boneless,” Mingyu added 

“I’m sorry, what? Did you just say you want pizza boneless?”

“You gonna put bones in my shit?”  
“Maybe I will” Wonwoo started. “Maybe I won't even make your weird ass pizza.”

“You are not fucking with me on this…” Mingyu said taking the phone off of speaker. “I need those pizza’s, ASAP… Rocky”

“You can get the pizza after you sucky my ASAP cocky…”

“Wow, look y’all food services really ain’t shit.”

“You snot nose bitches ain’t shit, what the fuck is a boneless pizza?” Wonwoo started “What bone? What animal is that?” 

At this point, both men were getting agitated and pacing around their areas. 

“On my fuckin life and my yeezys, if I pay for this pizza and my shits delivered bone-in… it’s a wrap for Y'all.” 

“You think I give A fuck? Come to the restaurant right now I give you boneless ass whopping. SPECIAL CARRYOUT DISCOUNT!” 

“Fine!” Mingyu yelled hanging up the phone. 

“Shouldn’t we just get like Chinese or something?” Seungcheol said watching Mingyu get his stuff ready.

“Yeah now that you had that long ass conversation, I am kind of hungry too, you will get your weed,” Soonyoung said. 

“Nope, my ass is going he said too,” Mingyu said walking out the door.

Mingyu walked all the way to the pizza place and before walking in realized… I’m still high as fuck. 

“Before you say anything… I am very high right now and most likely will not be able to process anything.” Mingyu said. “I am actually not even sure why I am here but can you please inform Jeon Wonwoo someone is here to get the Boneless Whopping.”

“It seems the third Friday of the month our establishment always seems to get weirder,” Joshua said walking away to find Wonwoo. 

“You have a visitor.” He told the taller man when he found him. “Said something about a boneless ass whooping.” 

“Huh, I didn’t think he’d actually come,” Wonwoo said walking out. 

“Yes, hi, you must be Wonwoo. I’m Kim Mingyu and I am here to say I am sorry and I am very high right now and did the majority of that phone call for three ounces of weed.” 

“It’s whatever, if you want a real order I’ll be happy to give it to you with the special carryout discount, you now because I offered.”

“Yeah, that’s chill, can I get 6 pepperoni pies…” Mingyu said.

“Yeah, anything else?” 

“Can I get those pizzas-”

“I swear to god you say boneless and I will really give you that ass whopping… without the discount.” Wonwoo cut him off with a murderous look in his eye. 

“I was going to say large don’t worry,” Mingyu said with a laugh. 

While the pizzas were cooking the two boys talked mindlessly about their love for music, dogs, and how all of their friends are idiots. Mingyu really took those moments to study Wonwoo’s face and realize how beautiful the brown haired boy really was. 

“Your pizzas are ready,” Wonwoo said handing Mingyu the bag of food. 

“Thanks.” He said turning to walk out the door. “Thanks again for not kicking my ass.” 

“Pull another one of those and I’ll have no choice but to.” Wonwoo laughed. 

Halfway home Mingyu realized there was a note taped to the top of one of the boxes that read, “Next time maybe we can talk when you're not blazed of your ass, call me.” and under where 10 digits that made Mingyu do a happy dance the rest of the way home.


End file.
